Memories Define Us
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: Heath Slater has been missing for a month when he is found by Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes at the side of the road without the memories of who he is. What happens when the kidnappers start to stalk Heath to get him back? Will Heath retain his memories of what happened to him? Will the police catch the kidnappers in time before they strike again?


**Okay this story is tied to the JBL and Cole show so I encourage you to watch it but if you don't you will still get what's happening in the story. I'll post a few links for you all. **

** watch?v=pRxmyc-WdLk&list=PLqIVmFaHA8BpSiDpPqu0_PcuMo41F2jLI&index=7**

**Here's the link to the whole playlist of all the episodes but I think that's a bit much for you all. So I'm going to post the links to the ones that have the storyline that I'm sort of using in them. **

** watch?v=BytWIOwF4FY**

** watch?v=-Ap_X5e7Uu4**

** watch?v=eTNBC7mpEnY**

** watch?v=SWU7NsdAiSE**

** watch?v=nbXrci86irE (probably the most important) **

**I'm sorry I'm not sorry I'm linking these clips but they are just brilliant! Seriously watch them you won't be sorry! **

**Okay so this is a story about one of my favorite WWE superstars Heath Slater. I know I put him in danger far too often but I just love him so much and that is what I do when I like someone I like to put them in danger. **

**Summary: Heath Slater has been missing for a month when he is found by Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes at the side of the road without his memory except for his Uncle John (JBL), Ken Anderson and Rob Van Dam (Heath's adopted father). He also doesn't know his real name. What happens when the kidnappers start to stalk Heath to get him back? Will Heath retain his memories of what happened to him? Will the police catch the kidnappers in time? **

**Warning: Contains violence, possible sexual assault, torture in later chapters. Also contains slash! Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Nick and Kendall those characters are mine. All I really own is the idea! **

JBL stares at Clem (who's Heath Slater he thinks his name is Clem).

"Uncle John!" Clem says jumping up hugging him tightly.

"Heath! Oh thank god you are all right!" JBL says.

"My name is Clem!" Clem says, "Who's Heath? Who'd name their kid after," Clem laughs, "After the best candy bar in the world!"

"Right, Clem, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to someone that can help." JBL says, "Cody call Ken and Rob."

"Already done John." Cody answers.

"Where'd you find him anyways?"

"He was by the side of the road in a t-shirt and shorts he was freezing but he kept saying he wanted to see you he wouldn't let us take him to the hospital." Cody says.

"A t-shirt and shorts in the dead of winter in the middle of Pennsylvania…" JBL says sighing, "What the hell happened to him? Damn."

"Uncle John, what's going on?" Clem asks being lead into the trainer's room everyone flooding around him, "Hey! There's the guy that's on the truck!" Clem says waving to Wade.

"Guys give me some room here!" Nick, the doctor, says, "Heath can you climb up here for me?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Clem Layfield Anderson!" He says confused. Nick just nods tapping on the table Clem hopping on.

"Okay Clem can you take your shirt off for me please?" Clem sighs doing what he's told taking his shirt off revealing all sorts of burns, cuts, scars and dried blood, "Clem can you tell me where you've been this past month?"

"Um, I don't remember." Clem says looking at JBL.

"That's all right, don't worry about it." JBL smiles softly at him. Nick has since ushered every person out of the room except for Wade, Cody and JBL.

"Can you take off your pants for me now?" Nick asks. Clem gave a panicked look as he starts to shake, "Hey okay I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to do this for me okay?" Clem just nods slowly slipping his pants off, "Now I may have to touch to examine you I know it is uncomfortable but this needs to be done to access any damage." Clem just nods taking JBL's hand. Nick slowly starts to examine Clem's lower half, "Okay all done, John can I talk to you for a minute? Go ahead and get dressed Hea…er…Clem." He pulls John away from the table into the corner.

"What is it? Can we wait until Ken and Rob get here?" JBL asks blinking when suddenly the door bursts open. Ken rushes in looking panicked.

"Ken we need to talk before you see him!"

"What is it? Is Heath alright?"

"It seems he has amnesia. He doesn't remember that Heath is his name he thinks his name is Clem. He doesn't recognize anybody except JBL here and my initial examination that I just took, it seems as if he's been tortured and…and raped by his kidnappers. Not to mention he's been out in that storm for two days and I noticed some frost bite. We need to get him to the hospital you think you can help me with that?" Nick asks seeing anger in Ken's eyes and sadness in Rob's.

"Dad! Papa!" Clem shouts running to them hugging Ken and Rob tightly.

"Hey Heath Bar…" Ken says running his hand through Clem's hair.

"Oh now I get why everyone has been calling me Heath it's my nickname!"

"Sure thing…so we got to get you to the hospital son you think we can handle that?"

"Oh okay I guess that's okay. You are coming to right?"

"Of course we are, we'd never abandon you." Ken says, "Codesters you coming?"

"Can't I have to go show Kendall where me and Wade found him. Sorry Clem." Cody says Clem just shrugs.

"Is the truck guy coming? His face is on a truck Dad!" Clem says, "Hey! Where's my hat?" He asks finally realizing it is gone.

"Back of the SUV I'll get it for you." Wade says, "And my name is Wade Barrett Clem." Wade says, Clem slowly follows after him snow still coming down quite hard. Wade opens the trunk of the SUV grabbing the hat slamming the trunk shut, it making a noise that made Clem flashback. (**A/N: The flashbacks in this story will be in Italics so whenever something is in italics you know it is a flashback and also in the flashbacks I am going to refer to Heath by Heath, Clem and Heath are the same person which you probably figured out by now sorry I'm rambling) **_Heath had been invited to meet a secret admirer that he though had been Wade or Justin he pulled up to the ROH arena. He got out looking around when a bag was put over his head he yelled in surprise_ _his arms being pulled behind his back. He felt something tight around his wrists as he was pushed. "Walk…" A man says Heath did what he was told afraid he was going to get hurt if he didn't comply. He was pushed into a small space the bag being lifted so his mouth was visible. Before he could talk something sticky and cold was put over his mouth. The bag was taken off_ _but before he could get a good look at his kidnappers the trunk slammed shut. _

Wade gasps as he catches Clem just in time before he could fall to the ground, "GUYS!" Wade screams.

"What is it Wade? Hey Clem you all right?" Cody asks looking him over.

"I think he had a flashback Cody!" Wade says panicked. Clem looks at both of them.

"What's ROH?" He asks as he collapses unconscious in Wade's arms.


End file.
